


7:25 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Death by Chocolate was Reverend Amos Howell's reward after he fed every farm animal for a week.





	7:25 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Death by Chocolate was Reverend Amos Howell's reward after he fed every farm animal for a week and it was fine with him.

THE END


End file.
